A World On Fire
by kayleigh.j.snyder
Summary: Raina awakes to a world that is on fire. The scent of death, smoke and ash is overwhelming. Can Raina discover what is going on and why she was left alive, before it is to late?
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

My eyes opened just as the sun began to set, sinking into slumber behind a nearby mountain. My senses became alert to all around. The first thing I noticed was the scent….the scent of death, ash and smoke. I rubbed my eyes in disbelief as the image I saw unfurled right before me. To the horizon, and even further everything was ablaze. All life has ceased to exist, yet I was spared. For what purpose, I knew not. I tried to recall what had occurred, but to no avail. It was like a door had been somehow placed within my head, to keep myself out and the secrets within.

I slowly put weight upon my legs, testing to see if I was weak from fatigue or injury. However to my astonishment, I was not weak. In odd curiosity, I jumped to my feet with the agility of a cat. Moments passed as I surveyed my surroundings. No sight or sound of life except the sound of my own feet as I stepped upon the burnt rubble and debris. Navigating through the wreckage proved easier than I had thought. But walking through an area that looked like World War Three had just occurred, I admit was a little unnerving.

A voice in the distance made me freeze in place. It sounded like the call of a child, or a survivor of this blaze. I welcomed the sound, anything to make me not feel, so alone. I listened again, this time…it sounded like singing. The sound was coming from somewhere further ahead. Yet in this never ending blaze, seeing would not be an issue. I half ran half jogged, eyes straining; searching for the sign of another life form. My search came to an end when I came to a small clearing. In the small clearing, everything was still alive. The roaring of the fire seemed to be far away. It was as if nothing bad had happened, here one could be safe.

I came to my back to my senses, when I heard the singing voice again. The voice sounded not of this world. It had an angelic quality. Who knows? Maybe I have just been dreaming, or am already dead. If so is this what the other side is supposed to look like? I hope not, but if so some direction would be nice. I thought long and hard as I walked over the plush green acreage of oceanic endless green. The green reminded me of something I had heard of in only fairytales, a big body of water called the sea. Again my mind wondered, unable to focus I gave in. Moments later I was pulled back to reality. Upon a tree stump sat a little girl in a blue dress. She had fiery red hair that was pulled back in braids. Her eyes were casted upon the ground; as she continued to sing and hum. She looked to be no more than seven years old.

I took a deep breath as to not startle the girl and tried to make my presence known. The little girl looked up with tears in her eyes. Throwing caution to the wind, I ran and scooped the small child into my arms. She told me her name was Sarah. "I am Raina." I told her. Sarah's green eyes seized my heart, and I knew from that moment, I would never part from this child.

"I come from the village that was destroyed way yonder." said Sarah.

I held her close and told her, " I just came from whence you speak, and I saw no others. I heard your singing and had to see who it was, and I'm glad I did."

She nuzzled her head into my chest and held me with those little arms.

"Where is your mother, your father?" I asked softly.

"I do not know. I awoke and I was here." said Sarah quietly.

Upon her words I froze. Someone had saved this child; there was another person somewhere; were they still close by? The child sighed and fell fast asleep in my arms. I smiled and let her sleep on. While she slumbered I decided to take stock, and see if she had been injured. She seemed perfectly healthy. However an image draped around her neck made me do a double take. I lifted the symbol slightly and recognized it almost immediately. This symbol was the sign of a Witch.

This child was not an ordinary child. She had been spared by another Witch or someone of her next to Kin. Would they be looking for her? The thought made me shudder, but giving her up made my heart hurt even more. I pushed the thought from my mind. As the night drew on, I found myself drifting off to sleep. I tried to force myself to stay awake and alert. This worked a few times, but after a while it stopped working. Slowly I lowered myself to the ground and wrapped the child in my arms. As we laid upon the moss of the soft ground a blanket appeared out of nowhere and covered us. Too tired to object I said a silent thank you and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: The Journey Continues

Chapter Two

The morning came all too soon. As I arose, the moss covered blanket vanished back into the ground and the child continued to slumber on. I rubbed my brownish green eyes and stood up. Nearby a small stream trickled. With the thirst of a wolf, I ran to the stream and slowly drank from it. This water was of the purest blue and so refreshing, not at all like any water I had ever tasted before. Mesmerized by the pureness of the water, my heart froze when I saw my reflection. My hair was no longer brown and short, now it was the color of searing fire rippling down my back. My face no longer looked like my face either. Something cold and smooth on my neck made me freeze. I looked down and just about had a heart attack. Resting upon my neck was the same symbol the child bore, the star of a Witch.

I took a deep breath, inhale….exhale. I tried to calm my mind. Moments later I heard Sarah stirring and calling out my name. I moved quickly and picked her up off of the ground. Then I carried her over to the nearby stream. To my astonishment, awaiting there were two plates heaped with food. Sarah looked at me and smiled, "We are being provided before."

I helped Sarah wash up and get clean. Within moments she was beyond ready to eat. I stopped her for a moment, "Is this food safe to eat?"

She laughed, "Of course. The others mean us no harm. They are guiding us to safety."

I looked at her bewildered, "Who are the others?"

"The other witches. The ones like us."

With a curt little smile she dug into her food. There was everything from fried potatoes to collard greens.

"Remind me to thank your friends," I murmured as I took a bite of food.

"They already know." said Sarah.

I smiled and we continued to eat in silence, listening to the calls of birds overhead, and other creatures just as foreign to us as this land. When we were through I washed the plates and put them in the brown satchel Sarah had been carrying. Funny how I did not notice that before; but it had been nightfall after all.

Sarah looked at me; taking in my appearance she smiled, "The change has begun."

"What change?" I murmured.

"You have Wiccan blood in you. They are just helping you to realize who you are, and this is how you will look like, forever." said Sarah.

"How can it be forever?"

"You will never die. We will live forever. It will be explained more once we reach the haven." whispered Sarah.

I nodded and took Sarah into my arms. She cuddled close and close is where she would forever remain, my little Sarah; my beautiful redheaded daughter.


	3. Chapter 3: A Change

Chapter Three

The day passed by slowly as I walked, carrying Sarah in my arms. She insisted upon walking a few times but gave up when I refused her requests. I did not know if we were being followed, I had to keep moving. The more distance I put between us and whoever else, the better. In sleep last night, I dreamt of a village I heard a taller image tell me about. Trusting my dreams that this was the image of my late mother, I followed my instincts. Slowly I tried to retrace the route I had taken as a younger girl, and successfully found my way.

"Where are we going?" said Sarah once we had stopped to take a break.

She leaned against a tree in the middle of the greenest forest I have ever seen. If only I knew the names of such trees or the names of this wood, it would make finding this village so much easier. I snapped back to my senses when I saw Sarah shift from one foot to another, growing impatient.

"We are getting as far away from the people who are trying to change me and possibly take you." I said quietly.

Her eyes rose questioning, "Why must you do that? They will not harm us."

"I do not know who these people are, or if we are being followed. All I know is that my gut instincts are telling me, this is what I need to do." I said firmly.

"How can you say that? You do not know me, but yet you take me with you."

"You are different. I was meant to find you. I cannot explain things clear enough dear. I'm sorry. Give me time to figure this out."

Sarah shrugged and kicked the dirt on the ground, "Okay as long as you won't leave me."

I took her in my arms, "There is nothing that would ever make me leave you. We are forever."

With this comfort she smiled, "Can I call you mom?"

"I would be honored if you did"…I more than stammered…

Sarah laughed at my expression and jumped from my arms and landed upon the stump, "I'm not helpless you know. I am seven after all."

I laughed, "I can see this. But, still I am to watch over you."

Sarah looked to the sky and said, "Watch this."

With an inhuman whistle, the clouds that casted over the sky began to drift so the sun could shine. Out of nowhere a broom zoomed down from the sky. I shook my head in disbelief as the broom zoomed down from the sky and into her awaiting hand. Sarah smiled, "See mom, we are Witches."

"How did you do that?" I stammered.

"It's rather easy." Sarah laughed and handed the broom to me.

I took the broom and looked it over. It looked study. A name engraved upon it made me almost jump out of my skin. My name glowed upon the handle of the broom in a bronzed gold lettering. A smug look came upon Sarah's face, "See the people you were talking about are trying to show you they are not bad."

I looked at Sarah and slowly began to understand, "Did they leave you in that clearing so I would find you?"

Sarah looked at me in bewilderment, "No. I was just left there. I have no idea who or what happened. All I know is that I awoke and I was there in the clearing alone. The only thing I remember is my name and the symbol on my neck, then you came and saved me."

"How do you know about the others?" I stammered.

"By the acts of kindness we have been shown. Who else would leave us food, or have a broom made to speed up our travel?" said Sarah with sheer clarity.

"How did you know about the broom?" I said quickly.

"I had a feeling that there was something close and it was for you, so I just had a feeling I should whistle, so I did. That's it." said Sarah sadly.

I put the broom aside and held her, "I'm sorry, I never meant anything by this. I just want to protect you."

The child nodded and snuggled even closer. She put her head on my chest and listened, "I love that sound, it sounds like a grandfather clock."

I chuckled, this child never ceased to amaze me, "Yes and so does yours."

Sarah smiled and said, "Mine sounds like a tea kettle boiling, take a listen."

I took a listen just to amuse her and to my amazement she was right. Smirking yet again, she gave me a quick hug and ducked from my arms.

"Time to fly." She said green eyes blazing from excitement.

I laughed nervously and picked up the broom. She climbed in front of me. Within moments we were hovering off the ground. Flight came natural to me; it was like I had been born with a set of wings.

Sarah giggled as we gained altitude, "Not to high now, we do not want to be seen by the wrong people."

"Yes ma'am." I managed to choke out before bursting into laughter. I quickly descended our altitude and kept close to the range of the trees.

"You never told me where we are going mom." said Sarah.

Her words took me by surprise. But nonetheless I answered, "We are going to a village that I travelled to when I was just your age. I believe in this village, there is someone who will be able to help us."

"What is their name?" said Sarah curiously.

"I am not sure; this is why we need to go there, so I can find out." I said quietly.

"What if it is a trap?" murmured Sarah.

"My instincts are telling me this is what I must do." I said.

Sarah's little red head bobbed in agreement. Her attention wandered back to the green foliage flying past our feet, "If we are being followed, I hope it is by our kind."

"Who else could be following us?" I asked.

"Possibly the people who destroyed our village or something much worse. I am not sure mama, I just have a feeling that we should not land in these woods." murmured Sarah.

I nodded, "I have the same feeling, but fear not my daughter, and I will protect you. Nothing will ever hurt you."

Sarah snuggled once more in my lap, slowly she fell asleep as I kept the broom steady and hummed a low lullaby only her ears could hear. Once she fell asleep I gained a few more feet and became hidden by the shelter of the clouds. I took a deep breath and began to relax. No matter what tomorrow may bring, I would concentrate on today and protect my child until my last breath. The day passed by slowly and all to soon I returned to my thoughts, but remained focused on the world around me, and the new world that laid curled up in my arms.


	4. Chapter 4: Friend or Foe?

Chapter Four

As the weather began to change, I lowered the altitude of the broom. Within moments, thunder danced and leaped across the sky. The rain soon followed, drenching the ground and bringing life to what once was dead. We landed in a vastly wooded area as the storm progressed. Sarah groaned and ran around dodging the rain pellets. I laughed slightly and looked around for cover. Just barely ten feet away stood a beautiful oak tree, so tall no one could ever hope to measure it or cut it down. At the base of this tree was a giant opening, enough to provide shelter and warm from the cold rain. I scooped up Sarah into my arms as she grabbed the broom. I bolted to the tree so fast, not even the rain could catch us.

Sarah smiled as she shook the water off her like a dog, _"This could be our home."_

I looked around; it was actually a very big space for the inside of an oak tree. It could probably have housed twenty or more people comfortably.

"_I think not. This is just until the storm passes_." I chuckled.

"_Ok, Ok. How long were we flying anyway?"_

"_You were asleep most of the time silly. I would have to say an hour or two at the most_."

"_That is why my butt hurts so much_." joked Sarah as she playfully rubbed her tosh.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my messy hair.

"_I like you better with longer hair. We pass for mother and daughter a lot easier_." said Sarah quietly.

I nodded. A loud noise from outside made us both freeze, "_Hide_."

Sarah nodded and vanished into a smaller crevice just behind where she stood moments before. I glanced at her and hid myself against the wall opposite of the grand entryway; secretly wishing to myself that the opening was not so wide and welcoming. The sound of boots made me freeze in place. They walked by the tree, stopped, and then walked back. I heard deeper breathes a cough, then nothing. After moments of silence, except for the pouring rain outside, the boots moved again. The wet ground squished beneath its owner's feet as they carefully made their way through the entrance of the great oak. The boots surveyed the inside of the tree, but it was too dark to make out the strangers face.

It seemed like an eternity before the boots relaxed and sat down upon the ground. Not shortly after they had a fire going. The warmth of the fire extended throughout the entire oak tree. Somehow this stranger contained it though, so it would not send them or the tree up in flames. Sarah's coughing gave her hiding place away. The stranger in the boots jumped to his feet and pulled a kicking Sarah from the crevice. Sarah screamed, "_Mama_."

I lunged from where I had been hiding and descended my wrath upon the stranger who had my daughter.

"_Hand her to me, or you will die."_ I snarled.

"_Now just one minute here, how long have you been standing over there?"_ stammered the stranger.

"_I have been here with my child since the storm began. Unless you want to die, hand her_ _over…..NOW."_ I said emphasizing the last word, as this person's final warning.

The stranger let Sarah go. She ran into my arms shivering.

"_Let me help you or she will catch cold and get sick_." said the stranger.

I moved closer to the fire, "_Very well, but one false move and you will die."_

The stranger chuckled. I pulled a knife out from my skirt and pointed it to their chest, they became somber at once. The joke was over.

The stranger rustled around in their bag until they pulled out a pair of clean clothes and a warm blanket, _"I will turn around, change the child into this_."

I nodded and waited until he turned around. Moments later a dry Sarah was curled up by the fire all nice and dry. The stranger took some food and water from their bag and gave it to Sarah. She thanked them. A few minutes later she fell fast asleep. I kept my knife out and sat down next to Sarah. The stranger handed me some food and water as well. I looked at it, and they said, "_If I_ _was going to kill you, I would have done it already."_ I nodded and took the food and water with a silent thank you.

As we ate in silence the stranger was the first one to finish. They took off their hood and looked at me. This person was a man with jet black hair, and the most lucid amber eyes I have ever seen. He smiled and brushed his hair from his face. I saw his eyes looking me over as well. I smirked inside my head; he would never have a chance, dream on pretty boy. He reached out his hand and said, _"My name is Caleb. I have been traveling for quite a while. The storm came out of nowhere and I had to find shelter. That is why I am here." _

Glancing him over I responded carefully, _"My name is Raina. The girl you see sleeping is my daughter, Sarah. We are traveling as well."_

Caleb pondered what I had said to see if I was spinning a lie. When he seemed satisfied that I was telling the truth, he continued on, _"Where are you traveling to?"_

"_Nowhere have you needed to be concerned with."_ I whispered, as to not wake Sarah up.

Caleb nodded, those amber eyes testing my every word, "_Well what are the chances that I meet another person just like me?" _

An alarm went off in my head, "_I have no idea what you speak of."_

"_I'm pretty sure you do Raina."_

"_I have no idea what you are trying to imply sir; you are quite rather confusing me._"

Caleb cleared his throat, _"Let me make this simple, I am not here to play. We are all in danger, every one of our kind." _

"_How are we in danger?"_ I whispered.

"_We are being hunted, and once turned in the captor is given a reward._" said Caleb in disgust.

I dropped all pretenses, _"Let me see your neck and your palm, now."_

Caleb came close to me. I moved the collar of his shirt slightly out of the way, sure enough there was our symbol draped around his neck. Then I took his palm in my hand, we had the same symbol imprinted upon our palms, the letter 'M'.

"_I speak the truth_." said Caleb as he pulled his palm away.

I took in the moon glow appearance of his skin, it was as if his skin only knew nighttime and had never experienced daylight.

He noticed my gaze and chuckled, he stood up and stretched, once done he came and sat right next to me.

"_Want to know a secret?"_ he whispered.

I shrugged, _"I guess."_

He leaned in close to me, so close I could feel his breaths upon my neck; I shivered. Bemused he pressed his lips close to my ear, _"I am a Warlock, and a vampire. My mother was a witch, and my father was a vampire. They didn't stay together long though, but nine months later I came along." _

I nodded but his breathing upon my neck was not helping. He noticed and moved back a little, not much but a little. I glanced over, Sarah was still fast asleep.

"_Thank you for helping my little girl."_ I whispered.

He nodded. I still held the knife in my hand. Slowly his hand reached for my hand. He took the knife from my coaxingly and made it vanish somewhere inside the tree. I looked at him with a deadly gaze.

"_I am one of you, I will not harm you or your daughter, and only the people who seek to do us harm and kill us. For one reason or another, I was sent in this direction to help."_ said Caleb.

"_I do not need anyone to travel with my daughter and I. I do not know you, therefore you cannot_ _be trusted._" I all but hissed.

The sound of the fire crackling and popping every now and then helped to calm my nerves.

"_I thought that was what we were doing, getting to know each other."_ murmured Caleb.

Within moments he moved closer yet again, this time daring to take my hand. I tried to push him away but he drew even closer.

"_Even outside when I was walking to here, I could sense you and smell your blood, it called to me, and it still does. But I will not kill you, I only eat animals."_ said Caleb.

A gulp escaped my throat, I tried to pull away but his grip was like a vise, unbreakable.

"_Let me go, please?"_ I implored.

"_I will, but I will travel with you and Sarah and I will take you to the haven. There we will be safe and with our own people."_ whispered Caleb.

"_Fine, fine, but let me go."_ I growled.

"_Raina, you have such a fire to you."_ teased Caleb.

"_How else am I supposed to react when a total stranger comes out and admits he wants me for a midnight snack?"_ I growled.

"_I told you I wasn't going to kill you, but I cannot deny myself anything else."_ he said softly.

Taken aback I froze. Before I knew It, he was so close I could feel his breath and my breath together. Then it happened, his lips touched mine and sent a wildfire burning throughout my entire my body. I could not think, all I could do was feel his lips on mine, and greediness made me want even more. He growled low in his throat and intertwined his fingers with in my hair. I surprised him when he parted his lips to suck on mine. I thrust my tongue into his mouth and pushed him to the ground, _"Who is the man now?"_

He whispered in my ear, "_I am and will always be, don't you ever forget that."_

Before I could respond he did a reverse and had me pinned to the ground. Moments later he sunk his teeth into my neck. I felt his tongue trace circles upon my skin, but I knew he had tasted his temptation. He sucked now and then pulling my blood into his mouth and savoring each taste. Slowly he withdrew his fangs and kissed my lips. Each kiss was even more intoxicating than the last.

I lifted my head and looked over to where Sarah laid, she was still fast asleep. I held back a moan as Caleb's teeth reentered my neck. He drank slowly, only in small amounts to not drain me lifeless. All too soon, he released me and held me in his arms. The world began to appear fuzzy, within a few moments; I fell to exhaustion and slowly drifted off to sleep. Caleb smiled and stood up. Slowly he whispered a few spells to secure the entrance then took Sarah in his arms and placed her within Raina's arms. With another smile he cuddled next to Raina and fell fast asleep. The night slowly floated on by as all dreamt and had no thoughts of what was yet to come.


	5. Chapter 5: A Discovery

Chapter Five

As the sun climbed its ladder to the sky, to fulfill its place in eternity; Raina awoke. Caleb slumbered on, arms outstretched over her. Raina wiggled slightly and was able to free herself from his embrace. Sarah slept all sprawled out like a baby kitten. Raina held in a giggle and covered Sarah up again, moving her closer to where Caleb lay. She looked around, and yes for sure they were still inside the safety of the oak tree. This was not a dream, this was real, and so was he. Raina shook her head, trying to clear her clouded mind but to no avail. Slowly she stretched and tried to fix her tangled hair. Once she realized the effort in this was pointless she began to fix her dress, here and there. Moments later her stomach began to growl and her eyes traveled outside. A brilliant idea began to form in her head. She immediately began to look for Sarah's satchel. She found it lying right next to the knife Caleb had thrown the night before.

"_Better take it just in case_." She thought.

With a soft smile at Caleb and Sarah, Raina whispered, "_I will be back soon_."

With that said she walked out of the safety of the oak tree and into a world that had been saturated by rain and appeared to have an underwater effect. As she walked she could see the contrasting colors in every plant and tree. Some of the colors were ones she had never seen before. She could not fathom what their names could be, so she continued on with her mission.

"_At least the storm is over. It should make traveling so much easier_." said Raina to herself.

Raina walked for a little ways and found a tree that contained apples. She picked as many as she could carry and tucked it away in Sarah's satchel. Beside the apple tree was a bush of wild strawberries. Raina exclaimed for joy and picked as many as she could. A noise behind her made her jump. Slowly she turned around. Facing her was a small rabbit. She chuckled and tried to tell her nerves to relax. Something flashy next to the rabbit made her freeze. Slowly she walked towards the unflinching rabbit. It looked up at her curiously, but did not run away. Raina looked and to her astonishment beside the rabbit laid a bow and a bag full of arrows. She slowly took the bow into her hands and placed the bag full of arrows on her shoulder. Upon the bow was her name, engraved the same way the lettering on her broom. Raina kneeled and said, "_Thank you_."

The rabbit sitting beside Raina nuzzled her hand. Raina slowly reached out and pet it twice. The rabbit gazed at her with deep brown eyes, eyes that looked….almost….human. She paused and looked again, this time trying to not to blink. The rabbit winked at her and hopped away. Raina shook her head, rubbing her eyes at the same time, _"I must be going mad, this is not possible. Rabbits do not have eyes that look like a human, and they do not wink either." _

The sound of a blue jay calling to its mate, made Raina remember what she had come to do. She switched her newfound bow to her other hand and walked past the bush that she had just picked strawberries from. Raina walked for a few minutes until she happened upon a small clearing. Not even forty feet away from her stood supplies; food and other necessities that they needed, or would need to keep Sarah and themselves healthy. Carefully she looked around to make sure this wasn't a trap. With the speed of a tornado, she sprinted to the supplies, grabbing everything. With a strong feeling of triumph she returned to the oak tree where Sarah and Caleb were.

The sound of Sarah's small snores filled the oak tree full of life. Caleb sat up in a nearby corner keeping an eye on Sarah, and awaiting for Raina to return.

Caleb's point of view:

"_I cannot believe she did not wake me up, or ask me to go get something for us all to eat. Why is she trying to prove to me that she can be like a man, when she clearly is just a stubborn woman?"_ fumed Caleb as Raina walked through the entrance quietly.

Raina set down all of the supplies. Caleb's eyes practically bulged out of his head, _"Where did you find all of this?"_

"_In a clearing not too far from here, it was just sitting there, like it had been waiting."_ said Raina softly.

"_Do you know who might have left all of this?_" pondered Caleb.

"_I am assuming it is the people who are like us and trying to guide us to safety."_ said Raina brisk- fully.

Caleb nodded and looked at Raina's other hand, "_How did you come across this bow and the arrows on your shoulder?"_

"_A rabbit startled me while I was getting breakfast for us all. I turned around and there it was."_ said Raina.

Caleb sat back down and fell into deep thought.

Raina's point of view:

"_Caleb looks so confused, but yet his confusion makes him even cuter,_" thought Raina.

She watched as his eyes amber eyes shifted to hers and stared at her in defeat, today she was the man. With no words spoken, they both knew this. Caleb threw his arms up into the air, "_You win."_

"_I thought so." _murmured Raina as she placed the bow and arrows beside the supplies.

Back to normal:

Raina walked over to where Caleb sat and handed him Sarah's satchel. He opened the flap on the Satchel. To his surprise, inside were apples and strawberries. He smiled and threw his arms around Raina. Raina chuckled and hugged him back. They took small portions from the satchel, and had a small breakfast while they waited for Sarah too wake up.

"_She needs this rest, we will not disturb her_." whispered Raina.

"_Agreed._" nodded Caleb.

Slowly they ate their meal in silence listening to the soft snores of little Sarah. Caleb smiled and took Raina into her arms, "_If you will allow me, I would like to stick around forever_."

"_I will indulge you and grant your request_." said Raina.

Caleb's smiled. This smile was different than any other smile he had shown her. This time it was real, it touched his eyes, and warmed Raina's heart through and through. The morning floated on as they watched Sarah sleep; content in each other's arms.


End file.
